The present application relates generally to handkerchief holding and displaying devices, and more specifically it relates to a pocket square/handkerchief holding device for holding a handkerchief or a pocket square in place, keeping the form of any fold of the handkerchief or pocket square, and displaying the folded pocket square/handkerchief in the outside breast pocket of a garment.
You only get one chance to make a first impression. Whether it is that awesome date opportunity, the interview for the killer job, the big client acquisition or returning to your home town for the 20 year class reunion, you need to make the most of the opportunity. For men, a huge impression is made by the limited amount of accessories that can be worn—and socially accepted. One of these accessories is the shoes. They must shine like a star and be scuff free. Anyone raised by a military father will have had this engrained into his or her being. Another accessory is the tie. The tie has to make a huge impact by not only matching and bringing out threads from the suit and shirt, but it has to be tied right. The knot must be perfect with a clean dimple, and the ratios of the fat and skinny parts must be on point. In the past, and increasingly more so recently, another accessory for men is the pocket square. Now, one can take a pocket square and shove it into a coat pocket with a portion hanging out but, the public perception is going to be “ho hum”. Even if one finds the perfect pocket square to work with the tie, suit and shirt, the impact of the pocket square can be greatly diminished if it isn't folded properly, so that the exposed portion of the pocket square presents a neat appearance. In addition, once folded and placed in the coat pocket, over time and as a result of physical activity or taking the coat off and on, the fold of the pocket square may become disheveled or the pocket square may drop down into the pocket, disappearing entirely. Dull shoes, improperly skewed tie, disheveled pocket square—you just may miss the big opportunity.
Various forms of handkerchief holding devices have been in use for years. Typically, clothing items, such as suit jackets and shirts, include a pocket (such as a breast pocket) in which a handkerchief may be received and displayed. Unfortunately, due to the movement or activity of the wearer, the handkerchief or pocket square does not always maintain its shape and height in the pocket as positioned. Over time, the handkerchief loses its shape and height and may no longer be visible or may have an unwanted configuration in the pocket. Different mechanisms have been employed to assist in presenting the handkerchief. For example, some handkerchiefs may be purchased already folded, with cardboard around the handkerchief, ensuring that part of the handkerchief is visible from the pocket. Other breast pockets have the appearance of a handkerchief or pocket square permanently stitched into the pocket, whereby the appearance is constant and unchangeable and also, the handkerchief is unusable as a wiping tool. Further, other handkerchief holders of the prior art are bulky or may have unwanted protrusions, which may be unflattering in the pocket or which may even damage the pocket or the pocket square/handkerchief.